


Your Body, Yourself

by Eldritch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora notices some changes when he wakes up. Unabashed gagfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body, Yourself

"Hey, guys...?" Sora said hesitantly in his new, deeper voice. It still surprised him to hear himself talk sometimes. He figured he'd get used to it eventually, but for the moment it was still enough to throw him off.

"What is it?" Donald didn't look away from the scenery passing by the train's window. _His_ voice didn't sound any different after sleeping, Sora noted a bit sulkily. It was the same raspy quack as always.

Sora awkwardly dug the toe of one of his now too-small shoes into the floor. "Uh..." he scratched the back of his head and swallowed hard. "I've been feeling kinda weird ever since I woke up, and..."

Donald shrugged. "If your foot's asleep, go stretch it," he said.

"That's... not exactly--"

"Ahyuk," Goofy said cheerfully, his always-smiling face displaying an even broader grin than usual. "I think I know what you mean."

"Really?" Sora blinked. Sure, Goofy was actually pretty smart about the most surprising things, but...

Goofy nodded. "You're talking about feelings _down there_," he said knowingly. "It's normal for boys your age! It wasn't that long ago that my Max was asking the same question, ahyuk!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah. There's something you can do about it. It's called 'masturbation,'" he informed Sora seriously with use of fingerquotes, drawing out the word.

Donald walked into a different car.


End file.
